More Than Just Fur
by Annie Coomes
Summary: 6th in the Happy Days series. Doctor and Rose fluff that doesn't have to be read in order due to lack of continuity. Why are the Doctor and Rose dressed as a bunnie and a carrot? A very good question.... that the Doctor must answer....


6th in Happy Days series. Happy fluff where the Doctor and Rose have good times avoiding depression and death. They don't have to be read in order as they lack continuity!

Enjoy!

Thanks to S'rianna for yet another title :-)

Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who... still

Dedicated to everyone at Physics, and their love of watermelons and bunnies :-)

-----------------------

More Than Just Fur

This was certainly not the Doctors idea of a good time. He was hot, definitely getting a cramp in his leg, and the darkness didn't help. He looked out of the two peep holes that were supposed to be eyes and couldn't help but grin. In front of him, Rose seemed to be having as much fun as him – only she was dressed as a giant carrot whist he was a bunny. The Doctor tried to scratch his head as he tried to remember whilst he was doing this, only his giant paw met two white ears that stuck up into the air. The Doctor slowly began to hop over to Rose and grabbed her from behind with his paws

'Oi! Hands off!' she barked unable to see who was behind her

'Not even for your favourite bunny?' the Doctor asked in a baby voice. Rose slowly turned around, he knew she was grinning but it was disguised by the giant smile on her face that belonged to the head of the carrot. He could just see her eyes through the tiny peep holes and knew that her eyes were dancing with laughter.

'The things I do for you' he murmured as his paws rested on the body of her carrot

'Paws off' she warned. The Doctor laughed and moved closer so his whiskers tickled her orange foam outfit.

'This is what you get for being a sucker' she laughed

'Yep – a sucker who is unable to say no' he agreed as he joined Rose in their laughter.

_The Doctor was standing in the corner; an apron was tied around his waist as he sliced watermelon into various shapes preparing to surprise Rose. He had carved out a watermelon so it looked like a boat and was slowly filling it with fruit; he knew Roses' favourite fruit was watermelon so he was specially decorating the boat with it. He was quietly humming to himself and didn't notice Rose at the doorway_

'_I was out in the garden pulling up some weeds when I had got to the place where I had planted those seeds'_

_Rose began to giggle as he sang out of tune to a John McCutcheon song._

'_It was the biggest thing that I'd ever seen like a giant football but the colour was green'_

_Rose clamped her hands over her mouth and stepped backwards into the doorway so he couldn't see her_

'_Slurp, Slurp, Slurp, Slurp, Slurp Ahh, W-A-T-E-R-M-E-L-O-N, What's that spell, Watermelon! W-A-T-E-R-M-E-L-O-N'_

_Roses' entire body was shaking with laughter now as she watched the Doctor begin to move his hips and wiggle with the music – he began to use different voices as he sang along,_

'_I sat down the other day just to have a little snack I took a piece of watermelon out of my sack, It ran down my chin and on to my clothes, I got it in my hair, man, I got it up my nose'_

_Rose was biting her lip to prevent herself from collapsing laughing as she watched the Doctor being to serenade the watermelon as he slowly twirled around the kitchen._

'_You know it's green on the outside, pink on the in but your stomach's gunna ache if you eat the white skin and you better spit the seeds, cause I'm telling you, brother, They're gunna come out one end or the other'_

_Rose decided enough was enough and walked into the kitchen, she coughed loudly announcing her presence. The Doctor instantly stilled and turned around to face her, she raised an eyebrow at him and a dark blush took over his cheeks. Rose giggled to herself_

'_What's cooking good looking?' she asked cheekily. The Doctor grinned at her then pulled a tea towel over his creation, he didn't want her to see it, not yet – not when it wasn't ready. He turned back and Rose was watching him, a question in her eye_

'_Care to explain?'_

'_Explain what?' the Doctor asked, pretending he didn't know_

'_Where shall I start? With the singing? The cooking? Or even the apron?'_

_The Doctor fell silent and looked around sheepishly_

'_Was there something you wanted?' he asked her praying for the blush on his cheeks to disappear._

'_Yes actually there was, but don't worry, it wasn't green on the outside and pink on the in' she began singing, mocking him._

'_Yes, ha ha' the Doctor retorted_

_Rose tried to surprises the laughter that was coming over her, when the Doctor glared at her she bit down on her lip to stop a smile taking over her face._

'_Mickey rang, he needs some help down the community centre – I said we'd be only too happy to help'_

_The Doctor screwed his nose up at the mention of Mickey_

'_Rickey the idiot' he mumbled_

'_So when can we leave?' she asked_

'_Er, what makes you so sure we are going?' he asked raising an eyebrow_

'_Firstly, you're in no position to say no' she warned him gesturing at his apron. The Doctor grumbled something_

'_And secondly?' he asked_

'_Secondly' she began as she moved towards him, he hands slowly encircled his neck and her feet stood in between his 'Secondly' she breathed on his face, a grin brightening her features 'You can't say no to me' she whispered softly. The Doctor watched her lips longing to kiss them and meet her eyes_

'_You, Miss Tyler' he began as he stroked a lock of hair off her face 'Know me too well'_

_Rose beamed at him and he grinned back manically before sweeping her into his arms and spinning her around the kitchen. When he finally put her down, Rose was light-headed and giggling uncontrollably_

'_Just let me finish up here then we can go' he told her softly, still smiling. She beamed at him_

'_Thank you' she tenderly told him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before skipping out of the room._

So here he was, in the community centre that joined onto the Powell Estate block of flats, dressed as a bunny to help the kids celebrate Easter, not because Mickey asked them to, not because he wanted to help these kids – there was one simple reason he did it – he did it for Rose.

The Doctor turned towards the children and put on a cartoon character voice

'So who wants to hear a Bunny's Tale?' he asked, several kids ran over and sat down on his large paws looking eagerly up at him. He looked over to Rose and saw her grinning at him as she handed out carrots, he sighed to himself – the things he would do for love. But Rose would know, at the end of the day when they returned to the Tardis, tired and sweaty from being stuffed inside suits all day. When she walked into her room and saw the water melon boat she would know why he did it – the simplest reason in the world. She would know that he did it for love.

------------------------

Hope you liked!

Please review!


End file.
